<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Голод by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC), WN (W_N)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364242">Голод</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020'>fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN'>WN (W_N)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heroes (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Implied/Referenced Pseudo-Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Голод</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он мог бы стать преданным сыном и любящим мужем, мог бы выучиться на врача или полететь в космос. Он мог бы жить самой обычной жизнью, но этого не случилось, и мир вокруг сжался до границ одиночной камеры, непробиваемой клетки, в которой есть лишь он сам и его низкие, животные желания. Инстинкты, подчиняющие его себе.</p><p>Теперь им движет голод — и только. Голод командует им и велит ему действовать. Голод сжирает его изнутри и всё сильнее рвётся наружу.</p><p>Он давно не такой как все, он почти перестал быть человеком, он словно загнанный дикий зверь, видящий в каждом еду, добычу. Он может чувствовать, как леденеет кровь у любого, кто попадает к нему в ловушку, он слышит стук каждого бьющегося поблизости сердца, он видит всех, попавших в его сети, насквозь.</p><p>Ему нет нужды втираться к кому-то в доверие, достаточно видеть цель и не замечать препятствий. Он знает, что в целом мире нет такой силы, которая могла бы удержать его взаперти.</p><p>Его торжество — лишь вопрос времени, а уж во времени он хорошо разбирается: лучше, чем многие до него и многие после.</p><p>— Ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, — говорит ему мать, — ты не разочаруешь меня.</p><p>И он кивает, признавая её превосходство, но это такая же ложь, как и то, что он простой человек. Он особенный, он исключительный, и ничто не заставит его отказаться от этого знания, и ничто не утолит его голод, покуда он будет жив.</p><p>— Разумеется, мама, — он улыбается своей лучшей улыбкой, завоёвывая внимание, обещая быть честным и правильным, на мгновение притворяясь кем-то другим.</p><p>— Сделай это… ради меня. Ради нас. Ради этого мира.</p><p>— Хорошо, мама. Я сделаю. — Он отвечает в точности то, что ей нужно услышать. Он абсолютно уверен: такого ответа достаточно, чтоб усыпить её бдительность и заставить поверить в искренность его слов, действий, мыслей и чувств.</p><p>— Вот и славно. — Она сияет от гордости за своего вновь обретённого сына и грациозно выходит из камеры, оставляя его одного. </p><p>Он провожает её внимательным взглядом, а когда она наконец пропадает из поля зрения, медленно опускается на скрипучую койку и подмигивает своему отражению.</p><p>Совсем скоро он выпустит голод наружу, и пусть Анджела об этом пока не догадывается, но Сайлар точно знает: до знаменательного момента остаются считанные часы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>